Un nouveau Départ
by Milky01
Summary: Réponse au concours de Zenophys pour la Gazette des bonbons. Thème : Renaissance. Depuis la fin de la guerre, Harry se sent seul et désœuvré. Comment sortir de cet apathie ? Comment remonter la pente ? La réponse se trouve dans la personne de Severus Snape.


Trois mois. Trois mois que la guerre contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres était finie. Trois mois que la prophétie s'était réalisée. Trois mois qu'Harry Potter avait mis un terme final à Lord Voldemort, et qu'il avait sauvé le monde magique. Il y avait seulement peu que la population recommençait à sortir dans les allées marchandes sans se retourner constamment.

La vie reprenait ses droits, les marchands ouvraient de nouveau, les jeunes têtes sortaient pour apercevoir le nouveau balai de Quidditch.

Le ministère se reformait sous la direction d'Amelia Bones, qui s'en sortait haut la main. Quoi de mieux pour un nouveau monde que de mettre celle qui brillait par son intransigeance en la justice au poste de ministre.

La construction de Poudlard avait commencé, sous la surveillance du professeur Chourave. Dumbledore et McGonagall n'étant plus, ayant succombé lors de la bataille finale, la gérance avait été mise sous la responsabilité de Filius Filtwick.

Parmi la population, un homme était plus qu'heureux de la fin de cette guerre. Severus Snape a été sauvé par le Trio d'or suite à l'attaque de face de serpent et de Nagini. En effet, un maître des potions ne sort jamais sans quelques fioles dans les poches, c'est ainsi qu'Hermione a pu reconnaître les potions qu'il fallait pour le maintenir en vie le temps que Madame Pomfresh lui administre les derniers soins.

Mangemort depuis la fin de sa scolarité, à cause des brimades des maraudeurs et le fait que Lucius Malfoy lui ait payé sa formation de maître des potions, il n'avait eu aucun autre choix que d'accepter ses conditions de vie. Membre et espion de l'ordre du Phoenix, organisation qui luttait contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Severus avait vendu ses services à Albus suite à la perte tragique de sa meilleure amie, Lily Potter, puisqu'il était celui qui avait rapporté un bout de la prophétie à Tom Jedusor.

Cela faisait plus de deux mois qu'il était à la recherche du Golden Boy. Il avait visité tous les lieux lui passant par la tête. Square Grimmaud, suite à la mort de son parrain Sirius Black, Harry en étant devenu le propriétaire. Il était parti faire un tour à Privet Drive chez la famille moldue du survivant, en utilisant la légilimencie il s'était aperçu qu'ils n'avaient pas de nouvelles de lui.

C'est en traînant les pieds qu'il se rendit dans l'ancien bureau de Dumbledore. Son portrait accroché à côté de celui de Phineas Black le regardait avec ses yeux bleu pétillants.

 _Par Morgane… Même mort il ne perd pas ses habitudes._ C'est sur cette pensée qu'il s'en approcha et commença à lui parler.

-Albus, nous avons un problème, votre héros de pacotille a disparu.

-Allons Severus, c'est grâce à lui que vous êtes vivant et libre. Vous êtes sûr d'avoir regardé partout ?

C'est avec un regard noir que le potionniste le regarda.

-Faites votre tour Albus et dites moi s'il est dans le château

-Je suis désolé Sev….

-Pas de ça avec moi Albus, je sais qu'il vous suffit de demander pour savoir ce qui se passe dans ce château.

-Bien, - c'est avec un soupir qu'il poursuivit,- placez vous devant le miroir et dites ' Poudlard montre moi Harry Potter'

C'est sur cette explication que le maître des potions s'exécuta. Le miroir scintilla et sur la surface, Severus put voir des lits à baldaquin avec des rideaux rouge et or. Le dortoir des gryffons. Une grimace arriva sur son visage suite à cette constatation.

-Merci Albus et à bientôt.

-Severus allez-y doucement avec lui.

C'est avec son légendaire retournement de cape, qu'il quitta le bureau pour se rendre aux dortoirs.

Arrive sur place, il distingua une forme sous une couette. En s'approchant il put entendre de légers sanglots.

-Monsieur Potter sortez de ce lit immédiatement. Que dirait le monde sorcier en apprenant que son sauveur est terré sous sa couette comme un pauvre lapin..

-S'il vous plaît… S'il vous plaît… S'il vous plaît… Aidez moi…

Severus en resta statufié, la bouche entrouverte et les yeux écarquillés. Avait-il bien compris, le Garçon d'or demandait son aide.

-Aidez moi à faire disparaître la douleur…

-Quelle douleur Potter ?

-Celle qui déchire mon cœur… Je suis seul, tous morts, Ron, Hermione, Neville, et tous les autres… Je les revois tomber devant moi toutes les nuits, les yeux fixes sans vie… Je ne peux plus vivre comme ça…

C'est avec un soupir de lassitude qu'il s'assit sur le lit et expliqua à Harry qu'il existait une solution. Il discuta avec le fils de sa némésis des tenants et aboutissements de cette potion. Qu'il redeviendrait un bébé d'un an à peine, qu'il perdrait sa mémoire actuelle, que la lignée des Potter n'existerait plus en Angleterre, mais que le coffre du chef de famille irait à la lignée la plus proche de sa famille. Il lui expliqua que ses parents seraient toujours les mêmes, mais qu'il deviendrait le fils de Severus par le sang également.

Ils continuèrent de parler toute la nuit pour mettre en place une histoire qui conviendrait au fait que Severus ait un enfant, le temps de préparation de la potion, les éléments indisponibles pour réaliser le sort qui permettra à la potion de faire effet sans problème.

Le jour tant attendu par Harry arriva enfin. C'est euphorique mais aussi stressé qu'il arriva sur le lieu du rendez vous. Snape était déjà présent pour mettre en place le rituel. Il ordonna à Harry de se dévêtir, tout en lui tendant une serviette, et de se mettre au milieu du pentagramme. Severus commença à réciter une longue litanie en latin, tout en effectuant des gestes gracieux avec sa baguette.

Harry n'en menait pas large, couché au milieu du cercle, il regardait son ancien professeur exécuter le rituel avec une telle aisance. Il pris la fiole que lui tendait l'homme et la porta à ses lèvres. C'est avec des hauts le cœur, dû au goût infect de la potion qu'il se rallongea. Il commençait à avoir peur, car la douleur arrivait, mais celle de son cœur était trop forte pour qu'il ne remarque les spasmes de son corps.

C'est avec un cri déchirant l'air que son corps commença à se plier. Les larmes ne tarissaient pas, les convulsions étaient puissantes, ses yeux se révulsèrent, le noir l'appelait, le froid autour de lui se densifia et c'est sur un éclat de magie brute qu'il perdit connaissance.

Severus était à bout de souffle à la fin du sort, ses genoux flanchèrent. Il tomba sur le sol dur. Un cri d'enfant lui fit relever la tête. Il s'approcha rapidement de la source des pleurs, et c'est avec un rictus sur le coin des lèvres qu'il prit l'enfant. Le nourrisson en sentant la chaleur des mains de l'homme s'arrêta et le regarda de ses yeux noirs.

Le maître des potions en eut le souffle coupé. Il avait ses yeux, les yeux des Prince.

-Bienvenue à toi mon fils Eridan Prince. Nous avons réussi Harry.

C'est avec les larmes aux yeux qu'il transplana avec l'enfant directement au manoir Prince.

 _11 ans plus tard_

-Mais Père pourquoi dois-je prendre le train alors que tu travailles à Poudlard ?

-Parce que c'est ainsi Eridan… C'est pour toi le début d'une nouvelle aventure où tu pourras rencontrer de nouvelles personnes, et cela fait partie de nos traditions.

-Mais…

-Non Eridan, va prendre tes affaires nous partons dans deux minutes.

-Oui Père.

En arrivant par cheminette sur le quai 9 ¾, tout les regards se retournèrent sur les deux héritiers mâles de la famille Prince. Eridan étant habitué aux regards des autres à cause de la réputation de son père, releva bien haut sa tête et les regarda d'un air supérieur. Severus en voyant la tête de son fils eut un rictus moqueur, se souvenant de qui il tenait ce trait.

Le trajet en train fut long pour Eridan, heureusement que certains futurs élèves étaient présents avec lui. C'est en arrivant devant le parc de Poudlard qu'Eridan comprit ce que voulait dire son père, il se fit bousculer par une fille aux cheveux roux et aux taches de rousseur sur le visage, Victoire Weasley. Il la toisa d'un regard noir, pouvant rendre son père fier.

-Prince Eridan, l'appela le professeur Vector.

C'est fier qu'il s'approcha du tabouret tout en faisant un signe de tête à son père. Ce fut au bout de quelques minutes de silence que le choixpeau s'écria 'Serpentard'. C'est avec un grand sourire qu'il tourna la tête vers son père, assis à côté du directeur Filtwick. Il pu voir la fierté briller dans les yeux de son père. Il pris place sur le banc à côté d'un garçon à la chevelure blonde platine.

Avec un sourire mutin, son regard croisa celui de l'autre, son frère de lait, Scorpius Malfoy, le fils de son parrain, celui avec qui il ferait les pires farces digne des Weasley.


End file.
